


Mickey is Sicky

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets sick and has to stay in bed, Ian and little Yev help care for the thug until he's better.</p><p>Requested by: lifeofkimber<br/>"Mick?" Ian called inside as he entered the house. He didn't receive an answer right away, but he heard a rustle from their bedroom. Ian entered their bedroom cautiously, while Yev toddled wildly around the house. Ian looked in and saw Mickey pale and sweaty wrapped desperately in the blankets. "Mick" Ian whispered as he came close caressing his partners neck. Ian could feel the fever through his hand, and his heart began to knot. Mickey did not look okay, not at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey is Sicky

Yevgeny just turned three and was the most talkative kid in the neighborhood. Ian played with him in the park all morning. Yev talked while he went up the slide and when he slid down it. Mickey often teased Svetlana that he spoke better English than she did.

"Daddy come slide with me!"

"Puppy puppy! Can I pet the puppy?"

"Oh pretty butterfly! Let's catch it!"

"Come build castle! No!! Not like that!!!"

Yev never shut up, didn't matter what they were doing he had to be talking the whole time. Ian looked it up the average three-year-old knew about 200 words, that was laughable, because Yev knew 305 and learning more daily. The kid was so smart, Ian had no doubts in his mind that the kid would be some kind of prodigy. He carried Yev on his shoulders as they walked home; while Yev counted and named the colours of all the cars they passed. "Six, Blue!"

Yev's favourite word (out of his 305) was 'Why.' "Daddy Ian? Why is sky blue? Daddy Ian? Why do dogs looks so different? Daddy Ian? Why don't I have tail?" Why, why, why, why,  _why????_

Ian loved Yev like a son, loved him so much. But sometimes, that kid drove him nuts. He took Yevgeny off his shoulders and carried the giggling toddler under his arm.

Ian opened the front door of their house. _Mick should be back from work by now..._ Mickey and Iggy had just started working at the construction site with Tommy. Mickey said it was fucking Hell! But atleast it was legal, Ian had been trying desperately since his recovery to make home a safe home for Yev, and that included legal work for all of his parents and caregivers. Svetlana started working at a Day Care, which was amazing, because she could bring Yev with her for free. Ian had stopped working at the clubs when he was put in the psychiatric ward, and he never came back. He was now working at one of the new coffee places down the street. Iggy used to bug him about the 'faguccinos that they sold' until Mick threatened to smash his brother's head into the espresso machine once he overheard. 

 "Down down!" Yev commanded once they had entered the house. Ian immediately set Yev down and he ran off chatting random nonsense to noone. 

"Mick?" Ian called inside as he entered the house. He didn't receive an answer right away, but he heard a rustle from their bedroom. Ian entered their bedroom cautiously, while Yev toddled wildly around the house. Ian looked in and saw Mickey pale and sweaty wrapped desperately in the blankets. "Mick" Ian whispered as he came close caressing his partners neck. Ian could feel the fever through his hand, and his heart began to knot. Mickey did not look okay, not at all. 

"Ian?" Mickey opened his eyes, and then before he could say anything else he tossed his cookies all over the bedspread. Ian wrapped his arm over Mick's shoulders and stroked his head gently, allowing Mickey to make a mess all over the bed. Once Ian knew Mick was finished, he helped him up. Mickey leaned on him as they made their way to the washroom. 

"What the fuck are you-?" 

Ian shushed him and began running the water into the tub. He grabbed Yev's bubble bath from the sink and squirted in a bit of the pink liquid. Ian then, slowly and carefully undressed Mickey. He took off all of Mickey's dirty clothes. They smelled of construction, sweat and vomit. Ian had always said that he liked the way Mickey smelled, but not today. Mickey smelled like death. Mickey insisted on taking off his boxers himself,  _it was a matter of pride._ However, Mickey allowed Ian to help him into the tub and the warm water felt so good on his shivering body. The water warmed his insides, and the bubbles felt weirdly calming.

Ian stood up and turned away for a moment, "Where are _you_ going?" Mick asked, his voice sounded exhausted. It lacked the irresistible flirty force, that Mickey was going for. 

Still, Ian would have loved to climb in with him, would have loved to soak naked with Mickey. However, he had to think of Mickey first. "You're sick," was his only reply.

Ian picked up Mick's soiled clothes from the corner of the tiled bathroom floor. Ian went into the bedroom and stripped the stinking sheets off the bed. He carried the clothes and sheets in their wicker laundry basket and threw everything in the washing machine. Yevgeny was playing in the living room with some of his stuffed animals. 

"No, Beary you are sicky! You can't go outside." Yev said gently moving his lion as if it were speaking.

"No Dr. Roar, I'm fine!" Yev moved the bear, raising his small fluffy arms.

Ian watched Yev for a moment, and couldn't help but love that kid all the more. "Yev?" Ian asked.

Yev looked up from his animals, and stared wide eyed at Ian. "Yes Daddy Ian?" 

"Do you want to play real-life doctor?"

 _____

Mickey lay in the tub, exhausted, he felt his muscles release all tension and the pain and stress floated away into the bubbles. Mickey was  _not_ a bath person. Mickey believed baths were for kids and housewives. He was Mickey fucking Milkovich, he showered, like a man. However, Mickey had given in to a couple baths in the past, only when he had Ian for company. They would kiss and stroke each other, Mickey missed Ian's warm hands on his body. However, he didn't want to give Ian whatever the fuck he had. So he sat in the tub solemnly contemplating how Ian would touch him if he _had_ joined him.  _  
_

When Mickey felt clean and relaxed when he stood up slowly from the tub. His head was still on fire, and his stomach still churned like a blender. However, he did feel slightly better. Mick grabbed a clean(ish) towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He moved slowly because he felt weirdly disoriented and he felt queasy with every move he made. Before he opened the door though, Ian was there. Ian helped shoulder Mickey's weight and led them to their bedroom. Yev was on their tails like a trained puppy.

\---

Yev grabbed Mickey's pajamas at Ian's request and left the room, so Daddy Ian could help Papa Mick put them on. Yev was making the couch ready for Papa Mick. Daddy Ian said that he needed to find a warm blanket, a soft pillow and a garbage can. Yev got all the things silently, because Daddy Ian said that Papa Mick did not want noise while he was 'sicky'. So Yev restrained from talking, he played what Mommy called the 'silent game' as he played doctor with Papa and Daddy he did not say a word. He did as he was told and it took all of his three-year-old willpower to not ask 'why.' 

Yev watched as Daddy Ian laid Papa Mick slowly on the couch. Yev knew that Papa was very sicky, when he spoke it came out quiet and raspy, and when he moved he walked slowly and shaky. Yev watched as Daddy Ian covered Mickey in the blanket that he had found. Yev didn't know where the blankets were, so he got his own Superman blanket from his bed. Yev knew if Superman couldn't make Papa better no one could. 

\---

Ian kissed Mickey's fevered forehead. Mickey blinked back at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Ian." He murmured. 

"Any time," Ian said smiling back, "I love you." Mickey had been the caretaker for Ian for so long, it was nice to return the favor. Mick had been through every bi-polar episode, every morning medication and every irrational moment. Mickey had stood by his side, and helping him every step of the way. The road to recovery was hard, he never would have made it if it wasn't for his partner.

"Love you too," Mick mumbled, nestling into the blankets.

\---

An hour later, Mickey awoke to the delicious scent of chicken noodle soup. Ian scooped a bowl and Yev brought it to him smiling. 

Mickey said, "Thank you."  Yev only nodded in reply and turned around.  _Strange._ "Hold up," Mickey said, "Yev hold up."

Yev returned to his father's side, and Mickey asked him, "Yev, why aren't you talking?" Mickey suddenly had a scary realization, "Are you sick?"  _Fuck, did I get my son sick?_

Before Mick could reach to feel his son's forehead, Yev shook his head quickly.

"Then what's wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

Yev leaned forward slowly, "We're playing doctor," he whispered quietly. 

Mick's eyebrows raised high, "So..."

"Doctors are quiet." Yev said knowledgeably, he looked so serious Mick could've laughed out loud. 

"Did Daddy tell you that?" Mickey asked.

Yev nodded solemnly.

"Well Daddy is very right, but just because you have to be quiet, doesn't mean you can't talk at all." Mickey explained as he sat up slowly to eat his delicious soup. 

"It doesn't?" Yev's pale blue eyes matched Mickey's perfectly. He raised his eyebrows too in an inquisitive look. 

Mick looked at his son, "Of course not, how can you show everyone how smart you are, when you don't speak?" 

"Well I'm a doctor, so they'll know I'm smart." Yev replied after a second of contemplation. 

Mickey smiled, and Ian came over and picked Yev up on his lap as he sat on the coffee table facing him. Ian kissed Yev on the head, "And what a smart doctor you are!" He said adoringly, "Look how much better you made Papa!"

It was true, some time in the day Mickey had gained colour in his cheeks, his sweat had dried, his fever had stabilized, and he no longer felt like every inch of him was in a freezing painful block of ice. Yev looked at papa, "Dr. Yev's work is done!" He said clapping his hands together, "Papa Mickey is not sicky!"

Yev ran off quickly now that his job was complete, and left his fathers alone. Ian brushed his fingers through Mickey's hair, and Mick reached up to touch his hand. They held hands for a moment, staring lovingly at each other. "So," Mickey said, grinning sheepishly, "I think it's time for another bath."

Ian grinned and brought his lips down on Mickey's. Mickey tasted like broth, and Ian like... _Ian._ They wrapped their arms around each other and held on close. They felt safe in each other's arms. This was  _home._

 

 


End file.
